android
by wendlin
Summary: It was hard to believe she wasn't human. —SasukeSakura.


**title:** android  
><strong>summary:<strong> It was hard to believe she wasn't human. —SasukeSakura.  
><strong>genres:<strong> sci-fi, romance  
><strong>theme:<strong> AU  
><strong>prompt:<strong> manipulate  
><strong>rating:<strong> T  
><strong>disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>It was hard to believe she wasn't human.<p>

"She's been programmed primarily for combat," Orochimaru informed. "So you may find her lacking in _other areas_." The scientist leaned toward the inhuman thing and tucked a strand of rose-pink hair behind its left ear. "But since all you wrote down was 'aggressive fighter,' I put all my efforts into making her what you asked for. She's suitable, don't you think?"

The customer pushed off from the wall he had previously been leaning on and approached his merchandise. He looked at the lifeless green eyes and the attractive, blank face. "Why is it a girl?" he inquired, annoyance evident on his face.

Orochimaru shook his head. "I don't think you quite understand, Sasuke. Nowadays, with the advanced technology of the weaponry, it's hard to come across a body that's still _intact_ to perform washing on. When you made an order, believe me, I chose the best." The scientist looked at his handiwork. "She'll last three battles, Sasuke—I guarantee that. You can't get a deal like this anywhere else."

The android was small. She was pretty, that may become valuable during a fight, but she looked too fragile—too easily broken.

Orochimaru seemed to have caught on to what the customer was thinking because he added, "She may be small, but she's _quick_. Nothing can touch her, I assure you."

Sasuke sighed. He reached into his coat and pulled out his wallet. From the wallet he brought forth a white card. Orochimaru smiled darkly.

"This is an access card to the morgue in the capital. The passwords are changed periodically so I recommend you use this in the next five days." Sasuke waved the card in front of the scientist, "This should be enough, right?"

Orochimaru just about lunged for the ticket that'll help him restock his dwindling supply. "Yes. Yes, of course." The scientist then waved his hand as if to shoo the customer away now that the negotiations had ended; he marveled at the card in his trembling hands. "She's yours to use and throw away as you please." Orochimaru was preparing to leave for his private, 'no-visitors' lab, when he remembered something. "Oh, and don't fret if you lose her, your blood flows in her system," he said, referring to the blood sample Sasuke had left when he made the order, "She'll always come back to you. The first two battles, at least."

Orochimaru left and Sasuke stood staring blankly at his purchase.

He wondered how useful she'll be. How aggressive and how fast, how intelligent and how merciless. She wasn't his first purchase of this sort, but she certainly was the first girl—and so her 'awakening' was different from the usual 'initiate' button that male androids had on the back of their neck. As females have more emotional sensors, Sasuke glared in dismay at her 'initiate button.'

With a final sigh and a rigid face, Sasuke leaned in and kissed her—her lips were cold, icy.

He pulled away and watched unimpressed as renewed light filled the dull expanse of her eyes. She blinked. She looked at him.

"Follow me," he ordered curtly.

And she followed.

* * *

><p>When Karin saw her, there was so much disgust evident on her face that Suigetsu, gentleman that he is, decided to be supportive. Comfort her and all that.<p>

"Come _on_ Karin, isn't is ridiculous to be jealous of a _fighting_ android?" The girl looked slightly comforted. Suigetsu smirked. "It isn't like she's going to _sex up_ Sasuke—unless, of course, _he tells her to_." The girl then looked for something to throw, but since nothing would serve to kill Suigetsu, Karin just lunged for him herself.

Suigetsu jumped behind Jugo, who Karin ended up slamming against, and Sasuke just watched his hopeless team as they traded insults and punches—this sort of event was so common that instead of acknowledging it, he just let it burn out on its own.

"Tell me your name," he said to the girl who was sitting opposite him, across the table.

He had led her to the underground base that served as headquarters. They were sitting in the dining area and Sasuke had gotten her some food.

Androids didn't need to eat much—actually, short-term androids didn't need to eat at all. Long-term androids ate so that they could sustain their bodies and keep all the organs running while they carried out their tasks.

"Haruno Sakura." Her voice was soft. He didn't know how long Orochimaru has preserved her body, but their wasn't the usual scratchiness that had accompanied his previous androids. She must be fresh.

"Sakura," it felt odd saying her name—Karin was the only woman he spoke to up to this point. "You'll be staying in my room. I'll show you where it is after you finish eating."

There was a whistle and the two turned to see Suigetsu in a headlock and Jugo floundering because his didn't know which side to take. Karin tightened her hold on Suigetsu's neck, but the resident 'gentleman' managed a, "Settling in early for the night, Sasuke?" Karin kept one arm encircling his throat and sent the elbow of her other arm into his abdomen. Suigetsu curled up upon his release from Karin's neck-hold and the girl dusted off her hands. With a composed face that could only be achieved by relieving her anger on Suigetsu, she walked over to where Sasuke sat.

"She's an android Sasuke. She can sleep anywhere. It doesn't have to be your room." Karin seated herself beside him. "It could be the prisoner ward. She could watch over the prisoners."

Jugo carried Suigetsu over to the table. Suigetsu slid next to Sakura, apparently well again. ("Hello _beautiful_.")

Sasuke shook his head. "Another night, perhaps. Tonight, I have to debrief her on the attack tomorrow and give her the faces of the generals she's to take out." Karin opened to protest again but stopped when Sasuke lifted his hand to silence her. "And the fact the she's a girl…" Suigetsu smirked, winking at Karin and making kissy faces, "_complicates_ the situation." Sasuke sighed, annoyed. "Orochimaru said that a female android requires more attention," Sasuke got up because Sakura had finished eating, "but it should pay off in the end—female androids can operate on their holder's feelings. Once she's accustomed to me, she'll be able to act without me having to give the order."

"So when you feel like having—" Jugo clamped his hand over Suigetsu's mouth because Karin was glaring and her hands were itching to strangle something.

Sasuke began walking and Sakura followed suit.

* * *

><p>She had a boyfriend it seemed.<p>

When she was taking off her coat, a picture of a boy fell out of a tear in the fabric. Sasuke had picked it up—a smiling boy with blonde hair and blue eyes—and she instinctively grabbed it back.

"Your boyfriend?" Sasuke asked, watching her knuckles turn white as the picture trembled in her hands.

"I don't know him."

Sasuke sighed. After a 'washing,' androids recall little of their previous life. Usually, they just remember their name as it's the most constant thing one experiences. Sasuke took the photo away; Sakura's reluctance shown on her face, despite her having no recollection of the boy. He tucked it into a drawer in his desk and in turn, pulled out various maps with arrows and red marks.

"Let's start."

* * *

><p><em>tbc<em>.


End file.
